Blacksmith (melee offence support)
Blacksmiths are strong melee offensive support. Though their main focus is on creating and upgrading items such as metal or scaled armour and weapons, they are also able to handle themselves well in a fight. They can use certain combat skills on their allies who are within their speed distances + 10 metres. Earnings: Blacksmiths can earn yīa by forging, reforging or upgrading metal/scaled weapons ''and armour''. Anything they make or upgrade that hasn't been used sells at standard shop purchasing/buying price, if used sells at standard selling price. They can also earn yīa through completing quests. Experience points: Blacksmith can gain experience points through completing quests or a third of the mana used. Typical alignment: As Primary attribute: Main focus: '''Strength (str) '''Secondary focus: Endurance (endu) Preferable armour: * Leather Preferable weapon: * File * Hammer Skills: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (20) Combat: (12) * Steady Hands- mana 6, range party, increase all buffs by +5% for 5 turns * Weapon Tempering- mana 9, range allies, improves damage by 10% of allies for 2 turns * Armour Tempering- mana 9, range allies, improves defence by 10% of allies for 2 turns * Repair- mana 12, range self, buffs self +5% armour per turn (max 50%) * Tempering- mana 12, range self, buffs self +5% damage per turn (max 50%) * Heat of The Forge- mana 18, range party, party resistant to all forms of fire for 5 turns * Blacksmith's Thunder- mana 21, range 0-5 m, stuns target(s) for 5 turns * Blacksmith's Amour Knowledge- mana 24, range allies, allies can see target(s) health to the nearest hundred * Blacksmith's Weapon Knowledge- mana 24, range allies, allies can see target(s) damage to the nearest hundred * Shard Defence- mana 27 + 1 shard, range ally/self, embeds shard into ally/self ''metal/scaled ''armour + ally/self +25% resistance to particular elemental type for 5 turns (e.g.: water shard = resistant to water) * Shard Offence- mana 27 + 1 shard, range ally/self, embeds shard into ally/self weapon + ally/self deal particular elemental type damage to target(s) for 5 turns (e.g.: water shard = deals heavy water) * Maker's Mark- mana 30, range self, deals 200% more damage to target(s) for 2 turns + cannot be recast for 5 turns Passive: (8) * Forge's Heat- resistant to all forms of fire and heat * Hammer Proficiency- 5% extra damage dealt with any blacksmith weapon * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence * Blacksmith's Amour Familiarity- can see the health of target to the nearest hundred + 10% of metal/scaled armour * Blacksmith's Weapon Familiarity- can see the damage of target to the nearest hundred + 10% of metal/scaled weapons * Forging- forging tools, weapons and metal/scaled armour (materials required), max level as self * Upgrading- upgrade tools, weapons and metal/scaled armour to the next level (materials required), max level as self Level 2: (2 SP per skill) (40) Title: Expert Blacksmith Combat: (24) * Steady Hands*- mana 12, range party, increase all buffs by +10% for 5 turns * Weapon Tempering*- mana 18, range allies, improves damage by 10% of allies for 5 turns * Armour Tempering*- mana 18, range allies, improves defence by 10% of allies for 5 turns * Repair*- mana 24, range self, buffs self +10% armour per turn (max 75%) * Tempering*- mana 24, range self, buffs self +10% damage per turn (max 75%) * Heat of The Forge*- mana 36, range party, party immune to all forms of fire for 5 turns * Blacksmith's Thunder*- mana 42, range 0-10 m, stuns target(s) for 7 turns * Blacksmith's Amour Knowledge*- mana 48, range allies, allies can see target(s) health to the nearest ten * Blacksmith's Weapon Knowledge*- mana 48, range allies, allies can see target(s) damage to the nearest ten * Shard Defence*- mana 54 + 2 shard, range ally/self, embeds shard into ally/self ''metal/scaled ''armour + ally/self +50% resistance to particular elemental type for 5 turns (e.g.: water shard = immune to water) * Shard Offence*- mana 54 + 2 shard, range ally/self, embeds shard into ally/self weapon + ally/self deal particular elemental type damage to target(s) for 5 turns (e.g.: water shard = deals full water) * Maker's Mark*- mana 60, range self, deals 200% more damage to target(s) for 5 turns + cannot be recast for 7 turns Passive: (16) * Forge's Heat*- immune to all forms of fire and heat * Hammer Proficiency*- 10% extra damage dealt with any blacksmith weapon * Offence Training*- 10% general damage * Defence Training*- 10% general defence * Blacksmith's Amour Familiarity*- can see the health of target to the nearest ten + 15% of metal/scaled armour * Blacksmith's Weapon Familiarity*- can see the damage of target to the nearest ten + 15% of metal/scaled weapons * Forging*- forging tools, weapons and metal/scaled armour (materials required), max level as self, additional +10% increase on all stats * Upgrading*- upgrade tools, weapons and metal/scaled armour to the next level (materials required), max level as self, additional +10% increase on all stats Class tree: 2 Branches: Blacksmith + Tailor = Craftsman (melee offensive support) Aa * A- aa Blacksmith + Warrior = War-forger (melee offensive support) Aa * A- aa 3 Branches: Blacksmith + Archer + Warrior = Ranger-smith (ranged offensive support) Aa * A- aa * A- aa * A- aa Category:Occupation Category:1 Branch